


Heartily

by Ash_Lumos



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Clear being a cutie pie, F/F, Ladies Loving Ladies, and super curious about new things, cuddling and shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear was used to walk around. She believed to know the whole town in great detail by now, but then a new shop caught her attention one evening, and a look never hurts anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartily

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> So this fic was inspired by THE AMAZING art of Misa (http://cosmic-artsu.tumblr.com/), which is the artist of a series of lovely doodles of 'Dramatical Yuri' and I saw these ones:
> 
> Clear's lingerie: http://cosmic-artsu.tumblr.com/post/101700682940/precious-angel-clear-in-see-through-lingerie-for
> 
> Fem!Clearao: http://cosmic-artsu.tumblr.com/post/126857220915/since-its-been-a-while-have-some-clearao-yuris
> 
> And couldn't resist but write! I hope you enjoy it!

Relationships were one of the aspects in life many would consider to be complicated. Or at least at the beginning of adulthood, when there was no manual on how to woo extremely attractive people or act prim around them.

  
  


Among the sexually active population, the highly advanced android could observe certain patterns on their behaviour. Sometimes, very similar to what animals would do when interested in mating. 

  
  


However, people were so much more complex when it came to such instincts, acting like complete fools when they wanted to impress their loved ones or sending mixed signals instead of an objective message about their desires. 

  
  
  


Clear guessed it was part of something called ‘pride’, mixed with a peculiar emotion she had witnessed a couple of times before, the infamous ‘fear of rejection’, considered to be teenagers’ most horrible and terrifying nightmare. 

  
  
  


Back to the days when she would walk around the District to take a peek at strangers’ daily lives with a tiny bright yellow notebook and her previously ever present gas mask, the pale woman stood on the same spot for hours, usually a rooftop, to take notes on how humans reacted to certain social stimulus in different situations. 

  
  
  


One of the episodes she remembered vividly was when a handsome young man had made his way into a flower shop and bought a ridiculously huge-sized bouquet full of wild spring flowers and summer blossoms, carrying it through the streets like it was a prize to be shown to everybody. 

  
  
  


The tables turned quickly, though, when the guy tapped a lovely lady standing in front of a coffee shop, to hand the enormous object and declare deeply hidden emotions towards the woman he apparently had since their friendship started years ago. 

  
  
  


Clear had sighed under the mask and almost covered the shinny goggles to block the view in embarrassment, feeling that the invasion of privacy, even if the couple wasn't aware of it, was disrespectful. 

 

But the girl’s reaction wasn’t nothing like the android had expected. She looked at the man up and down with an expression close to disgust and snorted at the flowers, holding back a strong laughter that was let out seconds later when the guy blushed furiously, dropping his gaze in humiliation as his intended wiped away tears running down her face to tell him how stupid he looked with that thing on his hands and there wasn’t a slight chance of them being together. 

  
  
  


Seeing such a sad scene made Clear feel bad for that poor person, who had just froze in place, dropping the bouquet to the ground and doing little to suppress the sobs coming out minutes after the girl left him there.

  
  
  


She had wished there was something to be done in a situation like this. There were whispers all around him, she could hear distinctly, about how the boy had ‘his heart broken’. 

  
  
  


That made Clear wonder…how could anyone break a heart? 

  
  
  


The imagery certainly wasn’t the prettiest one to come up with. It sounded extremely painful and deadly.

  
  
  


But still, the man was standing right there, very much alive. So that woman couldn’t have ‘broken his heart’ because there was still life in him. Right?

  
  
  


The concept was confusing to her until the day she had heard her Mistress’ voice for the first time. 

  
  
  


Then everything became very obvious.

  
  


Aoba’s call had been a turning point to a mild life Clear wasn’t sure it was possible for her to come back to. Not after all they have been through. It was like being awaken after a very long night of sleep and seeing the whole world for the first time, but so much brighter. 

  
  
  


Meeting her piercing eyes and simply interacting from time to time was so much more than she could ever ask for. But then something began to happen whenever they met. Her artificial blood ran up to pale cheeks, making them look funny somehow, and the tip of her fingers became tingly whenever there was touch involved. Also, the highly advanced machine had no memory of feeling chills running down her spine, and legs not working properly at mere mere sight of someone. 

  
  
  


Then, by the time she had finally trusted Aoba enough to reveal her face was when Clear understood. 

  
  
  


That was why people talked so much about hearts when it came to romance. She finally got it when her own mechanically built one started to pound restlessly inside a clenched chest after looking at her Mistress’ stunning face without any barrier between them. 

  
  
  


Love was surely something too abstract to comprehend. Even for humans, she thought. But Clear knew, with all certainty in the world, that it was what she felt for the girl. 

  
  
  


Or else, there wouldn’t be any constant need to spend every single day by her side. Or to carefully brush the beautiful blueish hair right before bedtime so the tangles wouldn’t hurt in the morning. Neither the painful will to please the woman every day for the rest of their time together…even if that was a bittersweet thought, still. 

  
  
  


Clear quickly learned that the result of loving someone non-platonically was the desire to feel their presence in the most intimate way they would allow it. So loving her Mistress became her favourite activity right on the first time.

  
  
  


She loved the breathy moans, the pleas for more, sometimes to stop and take a break because things would get so intense a pause was needed to catch some air and a drink. 

 

But it was more than alright. She would wait as patiently as ever, just as when Aoba slept for long periods of time and Clear observed her, counting the hours until the woman would wake up with a smile and greet her again, ready for a new day together. It was heaven.

  
  


However, the innocent creature was still learning her way into the world and only recently her beloved had suggested that getting a job would be interesting to keep herself occupied during their time apart. 

  
  
  


That was why she had applied and succeeded in taking the position as guide at the big aquarium between islands. It was something she loved doing and kids got overly excited in her presence whenever schools came to visit. 

  
  
  


Also, one of the many benefits of working on her own was to earn money. 

  
  
  


The first time Clear has received a small envelope containing a bunch of information inside, including a transparent credit car, the android had taken it directly home to ask exactly what it did. Aoba had laughed at her face in amusement, explaining that now she could buy the things in the shops that caught her attention every now and then when they took a walk, or new food that looked good enough to try.

  
  
  


It made the woman gasp in pure wonder. Imagining all the objects they could acquire with that amount. Maybe if she saved enough, that classic glass floor clock could fit in the apartment somehow.

  
  
  


Clear was walking down the District with bags on her hands full of fresh fruits and vegetables and humming a cheery melody when a new shop caught her attention between the blinding lights of the city at night time. 

  
  
  


The place wasn’t exactly small but couldn’t be considered huge like Mister Haga’s store. It had a bright baby pink panel that flickered every thirty seconds with fat-shaped words that said ‘Honey Up’. Maybe they sold candy. Aoba loved them, so Clear’s natural reaction was to approach without a second thought.

  
  
  


The facade didn’t reveal much of anything that could be waiting inside. It was a very curious spot, indeed. The woman looked around to check if there was anyone interested in it like she was, but there were only people walking by, immersed in the conversations through their phones and texting. Some trying to find Rhyme players for a match before dinner. 

  
  
  


Clear tilted her head and blinked twice, thick white eyelashes almost swiping her rosy coloured cheeks as one eyebrow was lifted up in amusement, nose twitching. 

  
  
  


As her grandpa always used to say, the world was filled with new things to be discovered and explored, she smiled at the memory of his voice and walked inside without further analyses. 

  
  
  


What the android found inside, though, didn’t have much to do with candy.

  
  
  


The place had dark red painted walls with a dim light that made the whole atmosphere seem more suggestive somehow. There were big shelves everywhere, filled with the most varied sort of products Clear has ever seen through many years walking around town. 

  
  
  


Before she could just turn around and leave in embarrassment a warm hand was placed on a tense shoulder and a tall man greeted her with a gentle smile. “Hello, miss. Welcome to our shop. Is there anything I could assist you with?”

  
  
  


He had short brown hair and a very nice nose, at least that was what crossed her mind at the moment. Clear kept looking at the figure in confusion, not sure what to do in the particular situation. Her long hair bounced around, making the perfect curls, that almost hit her hips, move frantically as the android turned around trying to catch a glimpse of everything.

  
  
  


“I can see by your startled face it’s your first time in a pleasure store,” the guy continued, guiding her through the hall just like she did with the kids who wanted to see the ‘dangerous sharks’ back at the aquarium. “Do not worry. I will show you the way. What’s your name, miss?”

  
  
  


“Cle-Clear,” she responded in an uncertain tone, the gorgeous sound of her voice caused the man to stop for a second and look into the light coloured eyes of the stunning woman in awe. “Grandpa gave it to me,” she added, smiling at him with an angelic expression. 

  
  
  


She was terribly cute. 

  
  
  


“Alright, miss Clear. So what are you looking for? Anything special just for you or maybe a gift to your boyfriend?” the man asked, gesturing towards the corridors with even more options for her to choose.

  
  
  


There were all kinds of things that the woman couldn’t even dream of existing just before that second. Toys shaped in all sizes with bright shades or realistic paintings. Also, funny ones that didn’t seem comfortable to use, whatever was their purpose. Clear gasped and she saw a bunny one. 

  
  
  


“That one is cute,” she laughed, covering glossy lips with a gloved hand. 

  
  
  


“Oh yes. Very nice to feel too. Would you like to see any?”

  
  
  


She wasn’t sure that it would be a good idea to experiment with those. Well, at least not without any psychological preparation on her lover’s part, because every single time Clear brought a new idea to the bedroom, Aoba reprimanded her first handily, just to fall onto their bed and become a moaning mess not even ten minutes later, as her girlfriend ignored it and followed through. So perhaps?

 

“I’m not sure my partner will enjoy them, mister…” she squinted to read the tag on the guy’s shirt “Airi.” 

  
  
  


“Nonsense! They might be a little shy at first but I am certain they will appreciate the benefits of it. I am also sure you want to make your loved one happy, right?”

  
  
  


Happy? Of course Clear wanted to make Mistress happy. All the time, actually, for as long as time would allow them. It was a very noble purpose, so the woman just nodded rapidly, thinking that maybe if she picked the right one, Aoba would praise her on the choice? Was there anything they could both use?

  
  
  


“Look, why don’t you walk around the room and take a peek for yourself, huh? If you need any help you can call me.” he said supportively, patting the poor girl on the shoulder and leaving to stand behind the counter, swiping a magazine. 

  
  
  


Throughout her exploration there were some accessories like handcuffs and funny outfits, like a nurse one. Clear wondered why would anyone want a medical in their house if that meant to be sick and in need of medication. It was unpleasant for most humans. 

  
  
  


Cylindric objects rested on wooden surfaces and some of them buzzed when the woman flipped a switch, making Clear put them back where them belonged pretty quickly. 

  
  
  


Nothing was engaging enough to make her want to pick it up and take the gift home. Some would certainly scare poor Aoba whom the android was pretty sure had never touched one of the models. There were mythological themed ones that seemed challenging to even start with. 

  
  
  


Then something caught the low light of the store and reflected it upon pinkish eyes that widened in amazement. Clear gasped audibly and walked towards it, tilting her head to the side to take in every detail. It looked so incredibly pretty and the size wasn’t enormous as well. 

 

Nodding to herself, she took it in covered hands, lightly stroking it up and down and blinking several times before deciding this would be it. 

 

—

  
  


Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, Clear took three steps back to fully admire her figure. The man from the nice shop had convinced the android to take a second look for any other element she might have wanted to add to the cart and thankfully for him there was a lingerie session not far away from where they were so now she just stood there taking in every detail.

  
  
  


It wasn't scandalously erotic like some outfits hanging there. It was more romantic than anything, could have been mistaken for a common two piece if not for the complete transparency. 

  
  
  


The strapless bra made the generous-sized breasts look inviting for touching, the lace underneath had little flowers she liked a lot because they felt soft under fingertips. Attached to the top a veil fell to the wide hips, letting little, not to say nothing, to the imagination. 

  
  
  


A pair of thigh highs were also part of the whole look, making Clear’s legs appear even longer and more toned than they already were. 

  
  
  


The pale woman adjusted it as well as possible, wondering if she really looked…desirable, as some articles in glossy magazines had advised her to be around a partner. 

  
  
  


To anyone who weren't blind it was obvious enough that the imagery the beauty made was undeniably breathtaking. Tall and lean with shapely curves that would make people turn their heads on the streets if she didn’t choose comfortable baggy clothes to work. Aoba once said that maybe her lover was designed after one of those unrealistic female characters in comic books, because her whole body was well portioned in that sense. 

  
  
  


She was glad it pleased Aoba. The notion of being appealing was still a new concept to her. 

  
  
  


Mistress was appealing. Very much so. 

  
  
  


Clear lied down on their shared bed taking the new toy she had brought from the shop. 

  
  
  


It was obviously made of glass. Almost everything on her collection was. What has caught the lady’s attention was it’s shape, a nice wide base with a rose colour that faded to the very tip, the length was uneven and not realistic at all, it had several a circular shapes followed by narrow lines, creating oval ridges that were larger at the gripping end and considerably smaller at the edge. 

  
  
  


She took a deep breath, trying to send anxious thoughts away and relax for when Aoba arrived and appeared right on their bedroom door.

  
  
  


That was a really nice thought.

  
  
  


Would she be shocked? Or maybe blush at the sight of her presents? Dressed up in a casual working outfit and adorably complaining about rude customers. Aoba loved jeans, really tight ones that made boys all excited when they held hands outside for some reason. And tops that hugged her tiny waist just right. The picture on Clear’s mind made her whine in embarrassment and cover flushed cheeks, even though there was no one home just yet. 

  
  
  


Bad. She was a very bad girl for thinking this way. 

  
  
  


But it couldn’t be helped. Just like sometimes Aoba woke up on a lazy sunny sunday morning with her hair all messy from rolling around the bed for hours, wearing just a white dress shirt that was at least two numbers larger than her own, nearly covering her amazingly thick thighs that she complained a lot about but were just heavenly supple to bite at. And sensitive. So sensitive. 

  
  
  


The first time she really paid attention to them her partner had squirmed away from the gentle hold, blushing and whispering something about them being too big and embarrassing to play with. But Clear couldn’t understand it because she thought them to be nothing but perfect. So the android insisted on her lying down so the taller woman could lavish them with attention.

  
  
  


Starting on her calves to the constantly bruised knees, pressing soft kisses on smooth skin and leaving a trail of glossy lipstick behind. Clear loved every part of her body. Specially the tender ones. It made her almost wish to bite them but that would hurt and that wasn’t acceptable at all.

  
  
  


Aoba would moan, hiding the cute face behind gorgeous shiny hair, saying lines similar to ‘Stop it, Clear! It’s embarrassing when you do that.’ followed by a  stream of loud ‘ah,ah’’s sounds that she cherished to no end.

  
  
  


“Mistress,” Clear whimpered, licking dried lips as her breaths came out more rapidly at the vivid memories. White hair splattered on the mattress as the girl’s back arched, searching for a touch that wasn’t there, making it all even more frustrating.

  
  


The toy on her hand began travelling between slim, elegant fingers to open palms. The coldness of its surface was foreign against increasingly feverish flesh. 

  
  
  


Sliding it down her arms to the centre of the mostly exposed chest, Clear felt shudders run down her body. It was very different than Mistress’ hot presence, the warmth of her hands were always something that made her marvel and writhe in appreciation. So gentle and careful, like her lover could fall apart right before dazed eyes…again. 

  
  
  
  
  


But it wouldn't happen anymore. The android had to reassure her each time, guiding shaking digits to sensitive spots, making Aoba squeeze her thighs, lightly, then hard. She loved when her partner would get carried away and set aside inhibitions to kiss a firm stomach and right between her big breasts, blushing because they really made her lose it. 

  
  
  


Clear knew she liked to see them bounce prettily when the taller woman was on top, rubbing against a strong thigh or simply straddling the moody girl. It was a position she was fond of because it was possible to see Aoba’s furiously red face, and to stroke her heated cheeks while chanting sweet nothings and moving hips so they could get the same amount of pleasure. 

  
  
  


They were shy at first. Uncertain that after everything they have been through together, they could still act like an ‘everyday couple’. 

  
  
  


But doubts couldn’t have stopped her love anyway, for sometimes it was so intense Clear thought it would make her burst inside. So eventually she let it all out, coming back home to kiss kind hands, grab the girl from behind while she was cooking and kiss the long neck. Bite and suckle at the sweet skin that oozed off a delicious fruity perfume. Good enough to eat. 

  
  
  


And from then on their only problem had been how to learn and control urges. Clear was pretty new at the whole relationship situation so the highly advanced android didn’t know it was unacceptable to drag a lover to a dark corner on the street and start kissing her so avidly Aoba had to stop and catch some air, because she had said something ‘adorable’ and ‘I couldn’t resist you’. 

  
  
  


But all in all, it was still true. Even with the scolding and the telling off. It was a very obvious fact Mistress owned her every thought, every fantasy. 

  
  
  


When they weren’t together all the pale woman desired was to be reunited soon so they could kiss, and touch and feel.

 

“Ah-Mistress,” it was barely a moan but it could be heard just fine inside the room. The glass toy slid down a taut abdomen, making the fine hairs on the back of the sensitive neck stand up in appreciation. 

  
  
  


Clear wished Aoba was there, doing all the movements for her. Teasing non stop because she was such a naughty girl with so many dirty thoughts running through the dazed mind. She brought the object up to kiss it, sticking her tongue out to get the length wet and warm. Loud sucking noises filled the small space as the lady cried out, sliding it in and out and closing her eyes to let imagination run free.

  
  
  


‘Do you want it?’ the voice in her head, which sounded exactly like Mistress’ asked gently, the hand tapping the now slippery toy between her slightly open legs, brushing against smooth flesh trembling with anticipation.

  
  
  


“Mhm,” she agreed deliriously, getting lost in the perfect steamy world created just for her, in which Mistress would grab the enchanting hips firmly and drag her closer, scratching the back of her thighs and leaving perfect red marks behind that, sadly, wouldn’t take long to fade away. 

  
  
  


“Yes, please,” a gasp followed as fingers, she wanted to believe were someone else’s, kneaded her ass now, slapping playfully but with the perfect pressure to stink so good. So perfect. She wanted…

  
  
  


“More, more-“ perfectly manicured digits travelled tortuously slow to the already soaked thin fabric of her lingerie. Stopping to draw slow random shapes through the cloth. “Ah-“ 

  
  
  


The moans grew louder, an erotic melody of ‘oh’’s and ‘mmh’’s that could make anyone’s knees fail just to hear it. 

  
  
  


Then Aoba would kiss the ‘V’ shape of her lower body, licking the sweaty fair skin and nibbling lower and lower until…

 

The transparent object rubbed her wet lips through the panties, creating a wonderful sensation that caused Clear to pant desperately, whimpering out her lover’s name again and again, eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

  
  
  


“Yes, yes, yes- Mistress, touch me, please oh-“ the ridges grazed easily against her sensitive spots, catching the swollen clit each time the girl quickened up the pace, going soft then a little bit harder. It wasn’t like having her beloved there but still felt so nice. 

  
  
  


The world started to spin. Glossy parted lips let intoxicatingly beautiful sounds and droll escape them. The big breasts moving ever so slightly at her motions. 

  
  
  


“A-Aoba, Miss Aoba I-“ 

  
  


“Clear,”

 

“Mhm, you feel so good, Miss-“

  
  


“Clear.”

  
  


The voice repeated with a faint sound of a foot tapping against the wood floor.

. 

 

The android’s eyes widened as she sat up so suddenly, the sheets became a mess around the hot body. The rhythm of her breaths were ragged while Clear tried in vain to hide any evidence of the interrupted activity. 

  
  
  


“Mi-Mistress!”  she covered the red face, watching Aoba drop her working backpack to the ground and look at her mess of a girlfriend up and down, arching up a perfect eyebrow and squinting at the scene she just walked into.

  
  
  


“Mistress, I can explain I was down the street, at the market and then-mysterious shop and- and pretty things that would make you happy, he said,” the shaky voice started to sound frantic and deeply embarrassed. “I-I am so sorry I can’t control myself. I know you taught me how-how to but I can’t- when I think about you my- I get,” her partner stopped, hiding her expression with trembling hands and starting to sob in distress. 

  
  
  


Aoba blinked at the abrupt change in the atmosphere, letting everything go to crawl her way onto their bed and carefully approach the crying, and frankly over dramatic woman, and stroke the stunning, shiny white hair. 

  
  
  


“Shh,” the girl said, curling the soft strands and gently taking Clear’s hands away to see the beautiful face taken by shame and arousal all at once. She leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of the button nose, making it twitch adorably and causing the former gamer to grin. “You don’t have to apologise. Sometimes even,” there was a pause and an internal monologue to question how to put it “-even other people can feel that way too. It means you care very much and,” a powerful blush spread on those cute cheeks “-and you like me a lot.”

  
  
  


She still had difficulty to express feelings freely but it didn’t matter. Although ‘like’ was not exactly the word in question, Clear smiled, pressing against the fingers that wiped away silly tears and turning to kiss her knuckles. 

  
  
  


After a few seconds of calming down, the android wrapped strong arms around the petite waist and pulled the girl down, making the lighter woman lie directly above her. Aoba gasped in surprise as the other questioned “So can we go on, Mistress? I missed you so much and I brought you gifts, to make you happy.”

  
  
  


Aoba blinked down at her, only then fully noticing the sexy see through outfit that made Clear look like one of those professional girls in naughty videos she secretly watched when no one was around. The pinkish seductive eyes looked up at her with so much determination and intent it made her knees weak. It was indecent.

  
  
  


“Gifts?” it came out in a curious tone more than anything, then the younger one took the temporarily forgotten toy in hands and examined it closely, turning it against the light. Now the initial shock had passed, things started to click inside her mind. 

 

The sudden embarrassment, the ever present need to make every detail of their day just perfect and calling her ‘Mistress’ instead of ‘Miss Aoba’ or simply by first name like the woman had insisted Clear on doing a hundred times already, with little success. 

  
  
  


Was it possible there was a little bit of neglect being felt on her part? Maybe because of their increasing time apart due to working routine and taking care of the house. The reprimands too…

  
  
  


An idea came up immediately. 

  
  
  


“All of these pretty things…for me?” Aoba tilted her head, making long strands of glossy blue hair fall from narrow shoulders and land on her partner's nearly naked chest. It must have tickled because she was pretty sure some twitching happened.

  
  
  


Clear nodded frantically, swiping those alluring long lashes and shifting where she lied, trying to get more contact. 

  
  
  


“Truly? What did I ever do to deserve them?” it was a whisper, low and so sweet, similar to the times some rewarding was necessary. Aoba lowered hands to touch the rim of the pretty bra, tracing the delicate lines and making the lady jump in surprise at the action. 

  
  
  


It was easy to forget Clear wasn’t something organic like her, but a human creation. It wasn’t hard to let it slide because every part of the former gamer’s beloved was lovely and felt exactly as anyone would. Well, not anyone because in Aoba’s mind she was so unique. Her identical sisters had called it ‘being broken’ but they couldn’t be more wrong. She was perfect.

  
  
  


Perfect and sweet. Made just for Aoba. And nothing made Clear more ecstatic than being touched and praised. 

  
  
  


So that was exactly what she did.

  
  
  


“So pretty.” soft pads travelled up and down to caress the suppleness of those hypnotising breasts, mildly, to elicit more sweet ‘ah, ah’’s moans from the trapped woman. “You really think of everything, don’t you?” 

  
  
  


Aoba would be lying to say she wasn’t internally shaking as well. Usually the shorter girl never took over control but that called for a special event. 

  
  
  


She kneaded at the narrow sides, causing Clear to squeak adorably under the teasing touches. She was soft all over, so pleasantly warm it was bliss to come home and cuddle up to her girlfriend in a cold day after work. Especially when there was soothing singing involved. 

  
  
  


“Mi-Miss Aoba-“ the lady tried, squirming under the light weight there was the other, while she continued to lightly graze digits over the skin, watching as the muscles move in response. The visible nipples getting so hard under the lingerie. Cute pink nubs stood up proudly, begging for attention. Aoba didn’t think twice and launched her head forward, taking one inside a hot mouth and sucking it in through the fabric. 

  
  
  


“Ah-Mis-I-“ the incoherent words didn’t make it to a full sentence because the girl moved on top to get more access to the perfect feverish body, opening long legs to fit between them and never stopping pressing and touching, starting to gently use nails to create more goosebumps as they moved through quivering thighs, dangerously close to the edge of lacy white panties.

  
  
  


“Oh-Feels so-Misstress. Please, yes, yes-“ that would make the younger girl laugh it wasn’t the compelling activity taking over her mind. She suckled and rolled a very skilled tongue around the nub, stopping to nibble slowly and kiss the bouncing flesh around the target. At that point, saliva had already covered most of the probably expensive material but it wasn’t like it was important at the moment. 

  
  
  


Aoba searched for the button on the erotic outfit so she could really get on it and when it was found it was nearly comical to see the useless effort to open it up. “Damn it. This won’t-“

  
  
  


Clear giggled softly and patted silky blue hair, guiding her fingers on how to undo it by the front. The visual the large breasts made when finally being pulled free of confinement was something Aoba certainly wouldn’t ever forget. 

  
  
  


“You’re drooling, Mistress.” the android pointed out, observing the human in a way that could only be compared to a very curious student trying to figure a complicated equation out. “Is there something wrong?” 

  
  
  


“No-No. Just-will you shut up. Sto-Stop saying things like that, ok?” 

  
  
  


Ah. There she was. Clear smiled brightly up at the frowning red face and nodded saying ’Sorry!’ rather loudly and making the voluptuous volume on her chest wiggle along the movement. Aoba felt like a furnace inside.

  
  
  


But then the pale girl gripped still covered hips and hooked her fingers on the jeans. “I want to see you too,” the voice was filled with lust “I can’t stop thinking about it because you are so cute, Mistress.”

  
  
  


The already flushed face looked like it was about to collapse from embarrassment. Instead of replying, Aoba moved to take off her dark long sleeved shirt and bra, lifting up to get rid of the old pants and sit back down in nothing but not so sexy blue panties. 

  
  
  


“So adorable, indeed.” came a delighted squeal, a tone that would be used with a small animal. The shorter lady rolled eyes at it and moved lower to seal their lips together. 

  
  
  


Kissing Clear was always something unique. Warm and familiar but different each time. Like tasting strawberries during summer time. She swiped her tongue over a full bottom lip, sucking it in and repeating the action a few times until the taller woman parted them up and wrapped pale arms around her frame, bringing the partner closer. 

  
  
  


‘Hmm’ could be heard from either of them while the exploration continued, entwining together and taking short breaks to peck adorably at each other’s mouths. Alternating the mood back and forth between amazingly sweet and completely lewd.  

  
  
  


“Miss Aoba-hm-you taste like apples today,” Clear commented between kisses, stealing more sweet sounds from the other’s lips and licking them.

  
  


“That’s,” she was stopped by a nibble “Because I had one,” and a peck “Coming over.” it was breathless and hoarse as the former gamer deepened their contact, sucking on her lover’s tongue, eliciting shivers.

  
  
  


Instinctively, they had started to move and grind against one another. Clear held wide hips and opened her legs to close them again around the other, making their naked breasts press together and rub deliciously with the motions. 

  
  
  


“Ah-Clear,” her moans continued to be embarrassing even after such a long time, Aoba attempted to hide her face in the crook of the android’s neck but was interrupted as she held her heated gorgeous face up and completely lavished it with kisses and affection. Trailing pecks on the tip of her nose to the closed eyelids and cheeks. Never seeming to tire out. “That’s-that’s embarrass-“ 

  
  
  


“So beautiful,” it was no use. After the pale beauty got into the zone there was nothing that could get her out of there. “Mistress is so stunning, I can’t help it. I can’t control it. I am sorry.” 

  
  
  


’There is nothing to apologise’ was what Aoba wished to say but she was pushed down the soft mattress as Clear kissed and suckled at the hypersensitive neck, leaving love marks all over and tracing the curves on the body expertly, going over a defined abdomen to petite waist and down to her hips. It was gentle but firm. Intoxicatingly good. 

  
  
  


“Cle-Clear what, ah-“ the caress continued to send shivers down her spine. 

  
  
  


“Let me touch you,” she cupped the considerably smaller breasts in both palms, getting a handful of squishy hot flesh. “So perfect.” the tone was almost drunk. “I just want to-“ and there wasn't a verbal confession, because Clear just dove in between them and hid her face there for a few seconds, letting out muffled happy sighs and mewls. 

  
  
  


“Are you serious now?” Aoba sounded angry but a heartily laugh escaped her when Clear nuzzled and kissed all over. “Hey-hey sot-stop,” the girl asked, stomach beginning to hurt form the giggles. “Cle-Clear you-ah”

  
  
  


A whine was released when a nipple was taken in and an experienced tongue circled around it, making suckling motions as the other one was pinched by elegant fingers. A renewed stream of ‘oh,oh’’s exhales took over them. The lovely melody made their heads spin.

  
  
  


Aoba opened her legs to accommodate the lover better while the thoroughly activity went on, gradually reaching the girl’s shaking lower body to the point her last piece of clothing was discarded so quickly it made its way to the other side of the bedroom in seconds. 

  
  


“Ahh look at you,” Clear whined, squeezing thick inner thighs. “Miss Aoba is so endearing, your blush spreads everywhere. Even here-“ the knuckles of her left hand slid against the hot lips, already wet from excitement. “Mistress is so ready too. Means I am making you happy.” the android announced more to herself than anything, getting on all fours on the bed and lowering her chest to the comfortable surface so her face was closer to where she wanted the most. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh-I-“ the unexpected contact was too much. Why her lover always had to comment about every single thing? As if the reactions weren’t shameful enough. However, Clear didn’t seem to mind them at all, with all the stupid flattery and-

  
  
  


“Ahh-“

  
  
  


A scorching hot pair of full lips laid kisses on her pussy, so noisy, all over the dripping spot, just as she did to her face. Clear sucked at the skin a little, moving her head from side to side to alternate between suckles and small licking motions, moaning loud ‘hmm’’s without any worries of sounding absolutely vulgar along with the ‘pop’ sounds each time the woman released the flesh she had been working on. It seemed like the other was enjoying the most delicious treat anyone could ever have offered. 

  
  
  
  


“Ohh-You, you-“ the telling off was something they were both accustomed to. Aoba was not as easy to handle when it came to intimacy, even though she was more than used to Clear’s playful and bold nature. And she couldn’t be blamed for forgetting to scold the older lady right there because it simply felt amazingly good. The movements on the surface, so lovingly and careful…just like when the girl had taught her exactly what she liked to be done to her.

  
  
  


Clear always listened to the demands…her desires. So maybe it was time to try and be nice too.

  
  
  


“Good-ah, good girl. It feels so, oh-nice. Please, do it inside. Open me up.”

  
  
  


Pinkish eyes looked up in the direction of the voice, the hips moving from left to right in overdrive like an overexcited puppy. 

  
  
  


“Yes, Mistress.” came the muffled moan while her wet pussy was spread and fully exposed, allowing Clear to hold the rosy lips apart and start lapping at the dripping folds up and down for good minutes before making zig zag motions on the upper area, earning a loud ‘Ohh’ in response. 

  
  
  


“How are you so good? How are you so-hmm-“ she was sobbing, lifting hips and rolling them to get more friction, almost riding the gorgeous face. Breasts bouncing along. 

  
  
  


Then Clear closed the hot mouth around the swollen clit, making her girlfriend almost scream and reach the very much wanted orgasm. The pale woman sucked on the little hard nub gently and flicked the tip of her tongue over it, driving the shorter girl insane with the precise and inhumanly speed of the technique. 

  
  
  


“Cle-Clear I will-I’m going to-“ 

  
  
  


But before anything could happen, something foreign and almost cold touched her entrance, sliding its tip in and making Aoba jump. The android gripped her hips, silently asking for patience. 

  
  
  


It was the newly acquired toy. The one she had caught Clear playing with before everything happened. 

  
  
  


“Wha-what?”

  
  
  


“I brought this home because I thought it was very pretty, just like you,” the other explained in a soft tone. “I wanted to hear all the sweet noises Miss Aoba could make if I did this.” 

  
  
  


Strong hands moved the lighter body up by her legs, spreading them on the way, while Clear pushed the toy slowly and very easily with all the slick running down thick thighs. 

  
  
  


“Ah-Clear that’s-“

  
  
  


“See? I knew it. So beautiful.” the awed voice observed while pushing the semitransparent glass piece in and rubbing it in circular motions before sliding out, repeating the process in a very slow pace. “Oh Mistress, I can almost see all of you. Does it feel good?” she asked heatedly, lowering down to kiss the completely soaked lips, sucking one gently and dropping kisses all over. 

  
  
  


Aoba was gasping for air like someone who had just ran an official marathon. All of the action was undeniably hot and there was little she could do not to succumb when the very evident wetness was nearly dripping on the sheets. 

  
  
  


“Ye-yes, yes. Good-good girl,” the moan was loud and shaky, the girl wrapped her arms underneath opened legs to allow Clear to go deeper and play as she wanted. 

  
  
  


“I’m so glad,” was the only warning before the rhythm was picked up, the toy fucking her perfectly and making embarrassing squelching sounds as it moved, causing Aoba to cover her mouth and fresh tears of sheer pleasure run down hot cheeks. 

  
  
  


It felt so dazing and absolutely intoxicating, to be held down by her lover, spread wide, and touched in all the right places. Clear knew all her weak spots by now, left to right and up and down, she never tired, never complained and always managed to leave the former gamer a writhing mess by the time they were done.

  
  
  


Her hand moved it in and out, increasingly fast until thighs were trembling and spasms were provoked by delightful sensation, Aoba’s delicate hands grasped the pillows and tried to hide her probably drooling face into one. The loud ‘ah,ah’’s were so constant it was almost like a background setting she couldn’t turn off. It was hard to bite the whimpers back every time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Misstress moans so loud. I love it when I do it right and your voice echoes through the walls.” shameless. That was what she was. But unlike someone who had a really dirty mind, Clear meant it, in the most innocent and deep way she meant everything she said, not touched by malice of humans, the android just simply stated what was true. 

  
  
  


“Make more, please.” and with that, a hot tongue was back on her clit, lapping it up and going in circles. Perfectly amazing circles, never ending ones.

  
  
  


“Ahh-Clear, Clear,” lost, all colours began to blend, the shaking took over and it was all about to end when Aoba got a hold of a lock of white hair and the other lifted up with questioning clouded eyes.

  
  
  


“Here. Co-Come here too. Want you.” 

  
  
  


If it was any other person they may not have gotten what she meant, but the lady was used to it, nodding and laying her partner’s lower body back down to take off her own panties and turn around on top, so they were facing away from each other.

  
  
  


“Like this, Miss Aoba?” there was some giggling because yes, she knew it was exactly like this. Witty woman.

  
  
  
  


Aoba didn’t reply because the next thing she did was lift up and get to work, mimicking the movements Clear had done on her, paying especial attention to the hard nub as well. She was still pretty new at this, but the girl had always been a fast learner so it was all about figuring out the right places and going for them. Sounds actually helped a lot and Clear was the only lover who was as vocal as she was so there wasn’t much mystery about it.

  
  
  


“Ohh-Mistress.” 

  
  
  


The little grin couldn’t be stopped. Aoba stick her tongue out completely and held the perfect round ass up to fuck her pussy, feeling the wetness along with the hot sensation around it, wiggling it inside and making slurping noises as someone who was having their favourite flavour in mouth. It wasn’t far from reality, though. 

  
  
  


“Te-tease,” the older one cried out, laughing breathily at the squirm when she continued from when they stopped, manipulating the toy and sucking on the hard clit enthusiastically, rolling the skilled tongue around with inhuman precision.

  
  
  


The symphony of erotic sounds grew even more intense. The motions went on for what seemed to be long minutes, until Aoba spasmed once more and let out a long ‘ahh’ muffled moan before coming violently against the lovely lips. 

  
  
  


After reaching climax, the girl did her best to kneel on the bed with wobbly legs and position herself behind Clear, who was still on all fours. 

  
  
  


“Miss? What are you? Oh-“

  
  
  


The confusion was short lived when she heard a wet sound, which was probably Aoba sucking on her own fingers to insert them in, playing around and moving gently for a few seconds to set a fast pace, making the other crumble on the mattress and moan.

  
  
  


The short lady leaned in without stopping the thorough motions, gripping the gorgeous hair and exposing a fair neck to kiss and bite it softly, encouraging her partner with sweet words. 

  
  
  
  


Clear looked absolutely lost in her own world, sinking down into amazing pleasure. She managed to lift a long lean leg up and guide the hand on the long hair lower to rub her most sensitive stop, whispering a delirious ‘Here, please’.

  
  
  


It didn’t take long for her scream against Aoba’s lips and come with a whimper, collapsing in the girlfriend’s arms right after, with a rapid respiration.

  
  
  


They were quiet for a while, taking the sweet time to crawl into the perfect position and snuggle up against one another, Clear brushing the tip of their noses together and causing Aoba to laugh cheerfully.

  
  
  


“So…that new shop you were talking about. That’s something,” the comment was meant to be gleeful but it sounded more curious than anything. Aoba played with the white curls splattered all over the beauty’s shoulder. 

  
  
  


“Yes. There are so many unique things there. Does that mean you liked my surprise?” she asked in a happy tone, placing a kiss on parted rosy lips.

  
  
  


“I didn’t confirm nor denied that,” came the whisper as the girl hid her face on the taller woman’s neck. “It felt very good, though.” 

  
  
  


That was be enough then. 

  
  
  


Clear watched as sleep began to took over the exhausted girl, her breathing becoming gradually slower and more peaceful. Hands loosening their grip on shiny strands right before piercing eyes closed completely and gave in to the lovely land of dreams. 

  
  
  


The scene made her heart pound faster, dancing inside the naked chest and seeming to jump with joy at the sight. 

 

Even if man-made, she understood now. The thrill, the euphoria, the bittersweet feeling of love. And honestly wished it could last forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
